mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
|mane_color = with and streaks |coat_color = |other_color = |magic_aura = Magenta |cutie_mark = A large magenta star with five smaller white stars |image2 = Twilight sparkle's cutie mark.png }}Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn pony (formerly a unicorn). She is a canon character and part of the Mane Six. Characteristics and Biography Generic Info Twilight Sparkle is the primary main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in a season finale. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sent friendship reports to Princess Celestia. Personality At the beginning of the series, Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books, but she later spends more time with them and appreciate them more. Twilight could be considered stern, and very serious when it comes to following rules, but she cares for others around her and usually just is worried about their well-being. She is also very knowledgeable about many different things including Equestria's history. Headcanons Have a headcanon or a next gen you want to explain for this character? Add it here! Neonverse In the Neonverse, Twilight goes through a series of failed relationships and decides to put off looking for somepony for quite some time. She is friends with Double Diamond however, who has a secret crush on her. She eventually ends up finding out and he convinces her to try again. He treats her well, and they end up getting married. Chromeverse Main Article: Chromeverse Next Generation Twilight Sparkle is married to Moon Dancer and the two have a kid together, Twilight Noctua. Anarchyverse Main Article: Anarchyverse Next Gen In the Anarchyverse, Twilight Sparkle is in a polygamy relationship with Tempest Shadow and Discord. She has a daughter with Discord named Concord "Anarchy" Abyss, a daughter with Tempest named Milky Way, and an unrelated son named Rumpus Storm, whom is the son of Tempest Shadow and Discord. SonDashverse Main Article: SonDashverse Next Gen In this universe, Sonic and MLP exist in the same universe. Twilight Sparkle is still a unicorn because the events of "Magical Mystery Cure" either do not exist or have not happened yet. Twilight is married to Miles "Tails" Prower and have two daughters named Astra Night and Pocahontas. CupidsArrowverse Here, Twilight is married to Pinkie Pie and they have two stallions, Bubbleicious and Sergeant Sprinkle Burst. Battleverse Here, Twilight is still a traditional unicorn and is a top fighter in the war. She was forced into a marriage with Rarity, and the mares are known to be quite unhappy in their marriage. They don’t associate much with one another, and spend more time arguing than they do talking. They have a daughter, Ametrine Glimmer, who falls for the Pegasus stallion Wildfire, son of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, much to their dismays. High School!AU Here, Twi is a HUGE science nerd and takes her studies very serious. She doesn’t have an interest in making friends anytime soon, and spends much of her time in the library. She is a senior as of this AU. Hamilverse In here, Twilight is a successful lawyer and politician. Overtime, Twi and Fluttershy have a rivalry, which is eventually settled by a duel. During this duel, Twilight kills Shy, which ends up ruining her political career. Trivia * Category:Princesses Category:Canon Characters Category:Ponies Category:Mare Category:Alicorns